Memory
by carson fan
Summary: Sonny and Carly are married and have a son named Michael. Carly learned that they are going to have another child, while Sonny learned that there is danger around his family and wants to send them to the island to make sure that they are safe. Will he be able to keep them safe?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This storyline, I started to write in high school and meant to post it before hand. I am not sure about the chapter sizes. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted.

Chapter 1

Sonny and Carly are married and have a son named Michael. Carly learned that they are going to have another child, while Sonny learned that there is danger around his family and wants to send them to the island to make sure that they are safe.

"Hey honey." Carly said as her husband walks into the living room.

"Hey." Sonny responded to her as he is putting his keys on the desk.

"What is wrong?" Carly asked her husband as she walked to him.

"Babe, you should go to the island for the next couple of the days with Lauren and Michael." he responded to her.

"Maybe, I don't want to go." Carly responded to him as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I don't want to fight with you." Sonny says to her before giving her a small kiss.

"Then don't. There is something that I need to tell you." Carly responded to her husband.

"What is that?" Sonny asked her hoping that she did not betrayed him.

"I am pregnant. Michael is going to have a baby brother or sister." She responded to him with a smile.

Sonny smiles as he gives her a small kiss before Michael comes downstairs. Michael is such a daddy's boy.

"Daddy!" Michael yells at his father as he felt Michael jump into his father's arms.

"hey buddy." Sonny responded to his son with a smile before looking at Carly to see if it's okay to tell him about the baby. Carly nods her approval. "Michael, mommy and I need to tell you something."

"What is that?" Michael asked his father.

"First of all, you and mommy are going to the island and second mommy is going to have another baby. You are going to have a baby brother or sister." Sonny tells his son. He is not sure that his son is happy.

Author Note: I hope that you like this first part. There is a ton of chapters to go. They might be short. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carsonfanff where I update some of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: It's been a little over a week since my last update. Thank you guys for all the reading. Here is to the second chapter.

Chapter 2

"Cool about the baby, but are you coming with us to the island?" Michael asked his father.

"I am sorry buddy, but I am not coming with you." Sonny responded to his son. He could tell that his son was not happy with that answer. He would add on "I have somehing that he needs to take care of but I will be there for the first day to make sure that you and mommy are good there."

"Good." Michael said to his father before giving him a hug. Carly was watching her husband and son interact and smiled about it. She loved the relationship that they had together.

The next morning

Sonny and Carly head to the jet with Michael in tow. Michael was happy to spend time with just his parents. He got really happy when he saw his uncle and his mother's friend, Lauren.

"Uncle Jason!" Michael yelled while he was running to give his uncle a hug.

"Hey buddy." Jason greeted his nephew.

"Hi Lauren." Michael greeted his mother's friend.

"Hi Michael." Lauren said back to him.

All five of them board the jet and talk about what they were going to do once they got to the island. Michael ended up needing a nap when they landed so Sonny managed to put his son on the bed. He walked out to where Jason and Lauren were.

"Hey, do you guys mind listening for him while Carly and I go for a walk?" Sonny asked his friends.

"Sure no probelm. Go have fun." Jason responded to his friend with a smile.

Sonny and Carly headed outside to walk near the water. He really did not want to leave tomorrow but knew the sooner that he took care of business the sooner he could get back to his family.

"Do you have to leave tomorrow?" Carly asked her husband.

"Sadly yes but I will call you everyday before bed." Sonny responded to her before giving her a kiss.

"I just need you to be here with me and the kids." Carly responded to him.

"There is nowhere I rear be then with you and the kids. but this needs to be taken care of to keep you all safe." Sonny responded to her.

"I just know that I will miss you way to much while you are gone." Carly revealed to her husband.

"I know me too. Let's go back to the house to enjoy some lunch." Sonny responded to her.

"Alright." She responded as they headed back to the house. Carly went to go check on Michael and he was still taking his nap. Carly walked right back out where the others and about thiry minutes later, Michael came out. Sonny had managed to finished making lunch and they ate and just relax.

A few hours later, it was time for dinner and bed time. Carly wanted to know why her friend was there but kinda figured that she was going to be there with her and Michael. Sonny and Carly were getting ready for bed.

"So is she staying with me and Michael?" Carly asked wanting comfirmation.

"Yes, she is. I just figured that you were going to need your friend with you for a little bit." Sonny revealed to her as they climbed into bed.

"Okay, but I want you to stay here." Carly responded to him.

"I know and I am sorry. You know that I want to stay but I can't." Sonny responded to her.

"Okay, I understand that you want to keep us safe." She revealed to him.

"Listen to me, I love being here with you and Michael. This is where I want to be." Sonny said before they fell asleep.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I am not sure when the next chapter will be posted but follow me on Carsonfanff for more updates.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I can't believe that we are in the month of May. Here is to the third chapter of this storyline.

Chapter 3

Carly woke up to her son in bed with her. She had looked at the clock to find that it was only eight thirty in the morning. Carly attempted to get out of bed with out her son being woke up. Carly headed out to the living room to find Sonny's bag sitting there. She heads into the kitchen and manages to find her husband there.

"Hey." He greeted her with a small kiss.

"Hi, when are you thinking about leaving?" Carly asked her.

"In about an hour, why?" Sonny responded to her.

"Because I wanted to spend some more time with you before you leave." She responded to him.

"Go get dress and try not to wake up Michael." Sonny tells her before he watched her leave the room. Carly got dress and returned to her husband.

"Let's go." Sonny responded to his wife with another kiss. They figure to walk among the beach again.

"I really don't want you to go." Carly said to him.

"I know but I have to go but I am coming back as soon as this done. I promise you that and we can stay for a little bit longer." Sonny responded to her.

During Sonny and Carly's walk at the beach, Lauren woke up in her room with Jason.

"Morning." She greeted her boyfriend. Jason leaned in for a small kiss.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her as he heard her stomach.

"A little." She responded as she watched him get out of bed and she quickly followed. They made it into the kitched and found a note from Sonny and Carly and it said: _"Michael is still sleeping. Sonny and I will wake him when we get back."_ Jason had ended up reading the note to Lauren.

Back at the beach, Sonny had wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled as she was moving closer into him.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Carly asked her husband.

"A couple of days to a week but one thing that I know for sure that I am going to miss you guys like crazy." Sonny revealed to her. Carly turns around and starts kissing her husband.

Jason decided that it was time to take a shower with his girl when Sonny and Carly came back into the house. Carly had headed back into the room to wake up Michael so he could say goodbye to his father.

"Hey." Jason said while he was walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, I need something from you." Sonny said to him as he watched his friend sit down.

"What do you need me to do?" Jason asked his friend.

"I need you to stay with my family." Sonny responded to him. "I need to know that they are safe."

"Okay but what about you? You know that she is not going to be happy about this." Jason responded to him.

"I will be okay. I know that she is not going to be happy about this." Sonny responded to him.

"Okay, I will stay here." Jason responded right before Carly and Michael walked into the kitchen.

"Hey daddy." Michael said to his father as he started to walked into the room.

"Hey buddy." He responded to him as he picked his son. "I have something to tell you and mommy. Uncle Jason is going to stay with you guys here."

Sonny was trying to make sure that he could read Carly's reaction. He could tell by the look that she was giving him that she was not happy about this.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I am so sorry that this chapter has been a long time. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carsonfanff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for the next chapter of this storyline.


End file.
